Breeze Darkness
by Liuny
Summary: Era perfecto ver como la vida se le escurría de las manos. ¿Me recordarás? Tintes Slash.


**Breeze Darkness **

_By Liuny_

__

_Era una noche fría y oscura, el cielo era un caos entre gris y azul las nubes se arremolinaban, impidiendo el paso de la luna hacia la tierra, todo era, tinieblas, desesperación, deseo. En el ambiente solo rodeaba la muerte, solo se oía el viento, desesperado por tratar del limpiar aquel eco de consternación, y suicidio silencioso, silencio que perforabas los oídos, el viento, movía los árboles en señal de ayuda, buscando, sacar el ruido del silencio, estaba matando, dolía, dolía como jamás lo había sentido. _

_Dolor, es poco para describir lo que siento... me muero y vivo a la vez... estoy perdido en medio de la nada, mi cabeza arde... trato de desaparecer, no pensar en nada, me preguntan ¿Si estoy bien? Yo solo doy una sonrisa, y digo por supuesto, en perfectas condiciones, ¿Perfectas condiciones? Como puedo estar bien... si siento que pierdo mí vida, en cada suspiro, en cada grano de arena que cae del reloj, que da el tiempo, infinito y eterno. _

_Estoy parado en la nada perdido y desubicado, ahogándome en mi propia desesperación perdiéndome en mi propio sufrimiento, el amor, en la vida no existe para alguien que solo ha estado en ella como mártir, estoy aquí atado a la vida, la muerte no me puede tocar ¿Soy inalcanzable para ella?_

-Háblame, Grítame, ¡Auxíliame! –Grito desesperado a la nada, el viento sopla aún más fuerte, haciendo estremecer al bosque-

- ...Sabes que todo tiene una razón de ser...

_Esa voz en mi cabeza que me dice... todo tiene un sentido lógico y matemático, nada está hecho por que si... el destino, está hecho por un tiempo y espacio definido, no queda espacio para lo sobrenatural e in-espacial, solo para el in-entendimiento, por eso estoy como estoy, desubicado, buscando respuestas que me matan... Por cada, alivio y respiro de vida que da mi corazón, por otro lado, aumenta el dolor y la desesperación... _

-¡Hazme saber, voy a algún lugar! –Corro, vuelvo a empezar a correr desesperadamente adentrándome más en el bosque-

_Serpientes, seres oscuros, árboles tierras áridas... por que ni la lluvia se atreve perturbar aquel bosque al que todo el mundo teme... empiezo a sentir que mis ojos se nublan y que mis lágrimas llegan a mi boca, ese sabor salado y amargo, se mezclan con sangre... sabor a castigo y penitencia. _

-¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!! –Trato de decir entre lágrimas, pero un nudo en mi garganta impide pedir ayuda, no deja que esa simple palabra fluya, no deja que mi dolor se aplaque-

_Desolación que me abruma en el corazón, quiero gritar, necesito catalizar estos sentimientos frustrantes... Muerte, Sangre, Desmembración, Desgarre. Suicidio... esa es la única palabra que cruza por mi mente atormentándome, ¿El niño que vivió? _

-¡COMO DEMONIOS PUEDO DAR VIDA Y ESPERANZA! ¿Si ni yo mismo puedo encontrarla dentro? –Empiezo con un tono alto e imponente para terminar, débil y temblando- ¡Sirius! Por que demonios te fuiste ¡Tú lo prometiste! ¡Tú juraste quedarte todo el tiempo conmigo! –La lluvia empieza a caer... confundiéndose con las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos-

_Desesperación y Desolación... ¡Malditas palabras aléjense de mí! Quiero vivir pero a la vez lo más profundo de mi quiere morir... _

-¡Que quieres que haga! –Siempre hablando con la nada- ¡madre, padre! ¡Ustedes también me abandonaron! ¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN EL QUE NACISTES TOM RIDLEY!

- ...Mi ángel... deja de luchar contra algo que ya está predestinado... Todo tiene una razón de ser y un por que existencial...

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír, Solo quiero desaparecer de este maldito mundo que me agobia y no me deja vivir!

- ...Escucha solo lo que te llama, cierra los ojos y cálmate, la desesperación y la soledad pueden desaparecer, si son ignoradas...

_Solo si son ignoradas, esa frase dice mucho, la ignorancia te hace feliz... mientras menos sepas menos daño sufres... la ignorancia... pero ya es demasiado tarde... ya se mucho más de lo que hubiera querido entender o poseer... miro frente a mi, siento que mis labios, pierden su tibieza... y mi ropa se pega a mi cuerpo, la lluvia no da señales de detenerse... tanto sentimiento de muerte, ha de ser limpiado... y esa es la única forma que conoce de purificar... dejando que lave con agua pura caída del cielo... sigo corriendo como tratando de encontrar algo o escaparme de algo que no es visible ni palpable._

- ...Deja de correr... no puedes esconderte... detente... esto puede terminar mal... muchos no quieren dejarte descansar... solo tienen para darte perfidia... esa máscara... tu sólo puedes confiar, en ti... en lo que ven tus ojos...

-¡no! ¡Esas son mentiras déjame! –Digo parándome en seco, dejando de correr... mis ojos arden, están desorbitados- Siento miedo, tanto miedo...

- ... ¿De que sientes miedo? Desde tú nacimiento has estado solo, entiéndelo de una vez... tu para ellos eres una simple arma... no te das cuenta ¿Qué la amistad no existe...?

_¿Será cierto que la amistad no existe? El amor es fácilmente transformado en odio... pero también el odio puede cambiar en amor... _

-¡Tú no me puedes salvar! –Digo cayendo de rodillas contra el piso, me siento tan cansado... solo... la soledad- ¡Sirius, Hermione, Ron! ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me han dejado solo? "Severus... tu también te fuiste tratándome de salvar a mi ¿Dónde quedó todo ese odio que me tenías? ¡Maldita sea, moriste en mis brazos! ¿¡Por que no me contestaste!?"

- ...Tú ya sabes que los que se fueron... no volverán... de aquella chistosa parodia... solo queda el protagonista que ahora llora...

_En eso, veo como mi varita sale de mi bolsillo y se postra flotando delante de mí, por unos pequeños instantes no se que hacer... pero con la poca fuerza que me queda, me levanto, esta brilla por unos instantes, cede y aparece una daga... plateada, con finos rubíes incrustados, y la hoja afilada, la tomo en mis manos temeroso... y leo lo que dice en la hoja... está escrito en parsel... pero igual lo entiendo perfectamente... "_Salasar Slytherin_" _

-¿Esto es lo que quieres que haga?

- Libéranos a los dos de este maldito martirio, mi ángel...

-Es lo único que nos queda, ¿Cierto?

- ...Tu y yo somos uno... aunque estemos en el otro mundo siempre será así... pero yo no te puedo liberar... solo tú puedes hacerlo... solo tú puedes decidir que quieres en la vida... ¿Para que continuar viviendo si ya no te queda nada?...

-Entonces Pelearemos en el más allá ¿cierto?

- ...Siempre estaré para ti pequeño...

_Doy un suspiro... y pienso... el destino y la vida es totalmente... irónica... Te amo pero te odio, así pagaré mi error, perdón a todos aquellos que alguna vez creyeron en mi... mi único pecado, que ya lo estoy pagando muy caro, es haberme enamorado de mi enemigo... el asesino de mis padres amigos y familiares, aquel ser humano de ojos rojos, que cura mis males, pero es el quien los causa... extrañaré ver tus cálidos ojos rojos mirándome, como sabiendo todo lo que pienso y hago, tus fuertes brazos abrazándome y dándome seguridad y tu cuerpo haciéndome sentir lo que nadie logró, lo lamento ya no puedo más, pasando la afiliada daga por mis muñecas... siento como la sangre empieza a fluir... llevándose así mi vida... ahora la muerte es feliz, le ha logrado quitar la vida a la persona que más le había costado arrebatársela... _

_-_ No te preocupes mi pequeño... todos estamos aquí... por alguna, razón haberte enamorado y ser correspondido no fue tu mayor pecado... tu pureza e ingenuidad fue la que llevó a eso... no es malo ni bueno... Solo realidad...

_En eso siento como alguien me abraza cálidamente, me besa y la oscuridad me invade cierro mis ojos, y dejo que la muerte me lleve... _

_-_Tom... te amo... adiós –Triste final-

_Aquello por lo que alguna vez viví... es por lo que ahora muero... mis sentimientos quedarán aquí... nos vemos en el más allá... para vivir a donde voy, hasta que ese sentimiento se extinga... espero estar contigo en la eternidad.._

_De Harry Potter... para el amor de mi vida, Tom Ridley..__._

_Nos veremos lejos de la muerte.... _

-Adiós mi ángel... espero yo también, algún día poderte volver a ver...

Fin...


End file.
